


I’ll Save You, Miss

by lethlue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Elements, F/F, F/M, Hetalia, I will change them to be more fitting when I’m more awake, M/M, Not the best at tags sorry, Nyotalia, nyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethlue/pseuds/lethlue
Summary: Princess Amelia of the Fire Kingdom has to marry Prince Kiku of the Air Kingdom. But after she takes a walk in the woods she meets a woman who may be the person who will help her change her fate.





	I’ll Save You, Miss

The bells rang wildly, signalling for the almost start of my wedding. I’m already dressed in my pure white gown, and it was gorgeous. But I hated the sight of it. Well, you must be confused by now. My name is Amelia Jones, princess of the Fire kingdom. There are the four elements. Water, Earth, Fire and Air. I am going to be married to one of the prince of the Air Kingdom because the king is slowly dying. The Fire and Air kingdom have had been Allies ever since they have been created. More to people, they have symbols on them that depends on their parents.

If your parents are both Fire you’ll have the Fire symbol, which is just a small flame that is usually on your cheek. If your parents are Fire and, let’s say Water, it’ll just show a burnt out flame. Something similar to that as I haven’t seen anyone with Fire and Water parents. Also, you are probably wondering, who is the person I’m marrying? The person I’m marrying is Prince Kiku. He is the youngest son of the King, I do feel bad for him because his father is slowly dying and he is also being forced into this marriage. But it’s not like he would want me, anyways. I’m just a annoying, stubborn princess while he’s a anxious, care-free guy. At least from what I’ve heard from the Air stereotypes.

A voice caught me off guard, and I knew immediately who it was. It was my sister, Madeline. She is the other princess and she isn’t married yet, lucky girl. I’m the oldest so I’m naturally the first to get married, she will probably get married to Prince Ivan of the Earth Kingdom. “Amelia.. It’s time for your wedding. You have to get down here, please.” Her soft, innocent-like voice rang into my room. I had to stop myself from punching my wall. Why? Well, I hate how calm she is. My own sister doesn’t even care that I’m being forced into this marriage.

”Coming down!” I yelled back, scrambling for the door. I opened it and it popped out with a squeaking noise. My sister whisper-yelled at me to come again. Didn’t she hear me? She’s going to be a great mother when she’s married, note the sarcasm people. I ran down the stairs quickly, and a couple maids were there as well. “We’re here for your finishing touches, Miss Amelia.” One of them said and they grabbed me and began to adjust my dress and hair.

When they were done I frowned. “Do I have to-“ Madeline stopped me before I could finish. “Yes, you do. You seem like a very good match!” She said excitingly. “Besides, you have to become the heir of the kingdom because father doesn’t have any sons. Only his daughters, us.” These are the times I wish I didn’t have a sister like her. Why did she have to be so happy for me? I really wanted pity right now but right now I was not getting it. I was tired of ‘You’re gonna be a great mother!’ and ‘You will love him!’ But I guess she was right with the heir thing. Our father doesn’t have any sons and as I’m the eldest I have to marry first and continue the legacy.

I don’t want this. I started to sweat and become uncomfortable from anxiety but the staff were starting to grab me by my hands, leading me to the room where a door that lead to my impending doom is. They finally arrived with me and they opened the door. I had to admit, everything was gorgeous and everything was well planned. Prince Kiku stood there at the altar looking well dressed. One of the maids softly gave me a gentle push to tell me to start walking, and as I was defenceless at this point I started walking.

I finally arrived at Kiku and stood at the opposite side of him, so I was at the right of him and he was on the left of me. We faced each other and our faces showed dismay and sadness, but we knew that no one would come to help us escape from this sorrowful destiny of ours.

Nobody would.

_At least not for now._


End file.
